I hate Cliches
by Daughter of Hatake
Summary: "Who are you calling a stupid, and idiotic little girl!" sakura screamed, "YOU obviously!" sasuke replied. "OII, Imma take your Tomatoes Sasuke, and your Strawberries sakura, if you dont DO WHAT I TELL YOU!" the authress stated. ". . . Yes Ma'am!" they replied. "this is I hate Cliches, a story about us! Where we eventually fall in love, *twitch*" sasuke and sakura said.
1. You gotta be kidding me

Sasusaku: Set in the older times they are not ninja's or anything like that. It is my first story so please be easy i do respect critism and tips on how to make future chapter's better. Thank you!

- Daughter of Hatake

I hate chliches. There unoriginal. Take cinderella or Sleeping Beauty, overrated if you ask me. But, of course that is what happens to me, so that is why i am 'hiding', yuck, while my "prince charming" saves me from a dragon. Did i mention it was HIS dragon. I can't wait till i turn sixteen, why you ask, well because the children born of every family get's this mark when they turn sixteen. That shows what dragon has chosen you to be there partner, but not everyone gets a dragon. Back to the story, so as he calms his mighty beast he comes up to me and yells calling me a stupid idiotic girl who needs to go back to wherever i came from- wait, WHAT! That, my friends, is where i Sakura Hatake begin my story.

"Who are you calling a stupid, idiotic LITTLE girl." i said "Obviously, YOU" the unknown man in the cloak said. Then, to my greatest satisfaction he mounted his dragon, and flew off into the night sky, wait, NIGHT sky oh sh*t my mother is going to kill me!

As i walked through the door of my home i could have swore i heard my eardrum shatter. "Sakura Hatake, where in the world have you been I'm worried sick! You were supposed to be back BEFORE nightfall," my mother, Rin Hatake, said. "now now dear, i am sure she has a good explination as to why she is late." my father, Kakashi Hatake, said. well i said and began to tell them all of what happened and then my mother got that gleam in her eye, the one like she had when she tried to set me and naruto up, he is a kid that lives i don't know where but he is like a brother to me. "mother, what are you thinking of doing now?" I said. "Oh nothing dear, nothing at all" she said and then she SKIPPED off to the kitchen to make dinner. oh boy, another sceem from my mothers disturbing mind. and oh lookie there my father, as usual, reading his favorite book, PERVERT! Ugh am i the only one around here who is normal?

Unknown guy(not for long) point of view

As i got back to this h*ll hole known as Konoha Castle, i hear a voice i really don't want to hear, "Sasuke-teme! Where have you been?" my unnfortunatly loud best friend naruto yelled. "I was on my usual rounds when Yoru, started acting strange and dived straight for some girl knocking, her down and scaring her, which of course i had to play "Prince charming" and save her, ugh girls." i grumbled walking to go see yoru and ask what was that all about(His dragon by the way). "Hey teme wait up" naruto yelled chasing after me. "Hey teme i really think you should come with me one day to meet my friend sakura she is really pretty with green eyes and pink hair, she is really fiesty to, and has a quick temper. I think you would like her" naruto rambled on about this girl sakura AGAIN! "Dobe, how many girl's do you know with pink hair," i said "Only one, why and oh dont tell me Yoru dove after HER!" naruto yelled right. in. my. ear. "Hn, yeah i think she was." I thought about the girl who so easily yelled at me for saying she was idiotic. Hn. she may be instristing after all,"Dobe, when is the next time your going to see that sakura girl?" i said, "Really you mean you will meet her Yata! im sure she will get to like you after a while we can g-" i didn't really pay attention to anythin else he was saying, so i wen't to my room or more like minnie house, and took a shower and went to bed. I woke up the next morning to hear my older brother Itachi banging on the door telling me to get up father want's to meet us. i groaned and yelled out i wll be out in a minute and got dressed. As i walked down to the library dobe ran into me litterly ran into me yelling about how he was about to get killed. "Wait, slow down dobe, now you can tell me what's wrong after i finish my meating with my father." i said. "But te-,"NO Dobe!" i yell irritably, it was bad enough my royal pain in the arse father needed to speak to me and ITACHI at the same time. Hn. Probably going to lecture me about how much better itachi is than me. As i reach the library, and open the giant oak doors i realize my father, much to my suprise was ignoring itach and welcomed me in and started acting FATHERLY. "Sasuke, my son, i know how you and itachi both have wanted a tutor in the art's of swordry, so i have found you one. He goes by the name of Hatake Kakashi." I bow down to my father thanking him and showing my gratitude, and then walk out with my brother. "Hn, Otouo" Itachi Said. "Hn, Aniki," I say in a CHEERFULL manner. "You and me training six p.m. Dont be late." Itachi said, that was are way of saying meet me on the rooftop, well train and then have conversations where no one is listening. "Whatever, see you at six." i say and head off to lose my hearing do to listning to the dobe's 'PROBLEM'. "Yo, dobe what were you yelling about this morning?" i said as i barged into his room, not like he was doing anything anyway, "Teme, you know that girl sakura, right , of course you do, anyway her father just so happens to be HATAKE KAKASHI, ya know the one that is coming to live here with his FAMILY, to train you." he said RATHER LOUDLY! in my ear. "And," i ask suddenly get the feeling i was gonna get dragged into something i didn't like which means itachi will be dragged into it, just to P*ss him off of course. "She doesn't know that i live in the castle and that i am your best friend in the whole wide world, and tha- (This goes on for a while.)

*Our really ticked off sakura's point of view right now*

"DO WHAT," I yell , quite loudly i may add, into my father's ear. "We are going to live in the royal palace, honey, and i am going to make a lot of money training the king's son's. And, sweety, your going to get a lot of new training clothes, and dresses and our status will be moved up to close representatives, wich means, you will be elligable to marry the prince. " he said using sweety and honey so i don't try to break his arm, I have done it before, "Just think honey, you have a chance to be with one of the princes, you know i heard that they were both strikingly handsome, and there is one that is turning seventeen this year, Awww i cant waiit" My way to overly excited about this mother said, yuck. "but MOMMY, I don't wanna go, i haven't even reached sixteen yet, so i don't have a dragon and it is not fair!" "That is why we postponed it to saturday, Since your birthday is tommorow and you dragon will be coming, they allowed us two days for you to be able to learn about your dragon."My father explained, quite proudly, i may add, and wait, "Oh, my, GOD, My birthday is tommorow, i am so excited, i can't wait, Hey mother what do you think she will look like, i wonder wh-" (Than went on for a REALLY long time."


	2. Chapter 2

~AUTHORS NOTICE: IMPORTANT!~

I'm so sorry about this, but it seems i'm going to have to discontinue this story. If you'd like then you can take the beginning, the little there is, and make it your own. However, you must tell me you will take it, and I will add a note saying this story belongs to you, and if have any questions. Feel free to Contact Me. In return for me, I have a oneshot I am creating to make up for it. I am truly sorry for this. I will make it up to you. I promise :)


End file.
